Usagi a Gundam Pilot
by koneko1028
Summary: Usagi is Quatra little sister but was taken away when she was 13 and now she is back 4 years later....hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

OK, where is a story bout Usagi. I'm not sure if it's goin to be a Heero and Usagi or Trowa and Usagi Fanfic. Well I hope you like this story. R/R  
  
*~~~~* My Name is Usagi Tsukina Winner. I was taken for my family when I was 13 to fulfill my destiny. I was suppose to Merry Princes Charming and have a child and live happy ever after, but they where wrong, My princes charming betrayed me to one of my scouts, the scout of fire, Hino Rei. Poor Chibi- Usa was never going to be born I'd loved Chibi-Usa and hated the idea of her never being born but it was for the best.  
  
Before I was taken away for my family, I was training to be a Gundam pilot I was Top Secret, the only people how know where the ones that where training me and building my Gundam. I named her Yochi no Za Ketsu (spirit of the moon) I was pilot 06. I was never going to come back to my home that was the way it was suppose to be. They said they would save my Gundam just in case my destiny changed and it did I was happy that I was home and not happy I was going to miss my family in Tokyo and my other friends.  
  
My mission here is to find the Gundam pilots wing zero, Deathscythe, Shenlong, Heavyarms, Sandrock, ((I think that is their Gundam names lol)), "I wish I knew their names" I thought. I hope to find my brother in the process. Setsuna said I would find my true love here also.  
  
I'm sitting in the apartment waiting for Luna, Artmais ((human form)) and Hotaru. To bad Setsuna can't stay, she has to stay at the time gate.  
  
I walked into my bedroom it was painted black with silver crescent moons, and star, her bed was a king size, with silver and black blanket, the carpet was black. There wasn't a lot of thing in the room. I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes to think about what happened today.  
  
*~~*~Flashback~*~~*  
  
Usagi had cut her hair to her mid back and had it down instead up in it usually style. She had flare black jeans outlined with silver, silver tank top with "Megami"(goddess) on it, with black and white sneaker.  
  
Usagi was walking to Rei's temple for a scout meeting. They where going to be surprise that she was early for the last meeting with the sailor scouts because she was going home.  
  
The scouts would be happy that she was leaving. They didn't what here to be the leader much lest a scout they didn't believe she was the princess because to them she was a klutz, crybaby, pig, never studying, and always being late. So they thought they didn't know the real her, they never wanted to get the know her they didn't want the waste time on someone like Usagi. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn are the only scouts whom knew the real Usagi.  
  
First it was only Sailor Pluto how know the real Usagi. Then Hotaru took time to get to know her princess, she found out all the secrets, about Usagi that they keep away for the other Scouts. Usagi only acted like the way she did so the enemy would have a harder time to find the Moon Princess.  
  
She knew about Mamoru and Rei they thought her to stupid to figure it out, she knew about it for a year. It was hard at first all the thing the scouts did to her and the names they called her but she got over it with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn help. She was hurt the most when she found out about Mamoru and Rei, but after a while she realized that she never really loved Mamoru.  
  
She walked up the steps to Rei's temple. She walked in and saw everyone was already where. "Hey, guys" Usagi said in a somewhat cold voice. They turned at the sound for her voice. They where surprise to see Usagi there early ((Setsuna and Hotaru are pretending ok?))  
  
"You look different, no meatballs on that good for nothing head of yours?" Rei sarcastically they all waited for Usagi to start crying.  
  
"Oh!!, shut up you pyro bitch" Usagi coldly said. The scouts looked at Usagi shocked at what she said  
  
"Anyway, Usagi we have something we want to tell you" Mamoru coldly said "umm.me to. What do you want?" Usagi said in a clam voice  
  
"Me and Rei are together" Mamoru said,  
  
"I can't believe you where so blind that you didn't see that he hated to be with you and never really loved you!" Rei coldly said and glared at Usagi. The scout again waited for Usagi to start crying but instead she coldly said, "I'm not stupid mamo-baka, you may thing that I am, I know you and Rei were together for about a year know. Just to let you know I never really loved you anyway" glaring at Rei and mamo-baka. The scouts where wide eyed at how Usagi spoke to Mamoru.  
  
"Well, Usagi, we don't want you to be the leader and we don't want you has our princess anymore so give us the crystal" Makoto said  
  
Usagi started laughing "You really think I'm going to give you MY crystal, men you guy must be stupid or something."  
  
"Fine, If you are going to be hard about it, we are going to get it by forces." Haruka said very pissed off  
  
"You will do no such think" Hotaru said standing up and walking by her princess  
  
"You betrayed us, Hotaru? You wanna0 go with the good for nothing Usagi?" Michiru said  
  
"Yes, Usagi is my Princess I will not betray her" Hotaru said in a cold voice  
  
"Fine, we will fight if we win we get the crystal, if you two win we will leave you alone" Ami said grinning.  
  
"But, I don't have that kind of time to waste on the likes for you scouts" Usagi coldly replied  
  
"The Princess is right, she must go, and not waste time on you scouts" Setsuna said walking to Usagi  
  
"YOU TOO SETSUNA?!?" Rei yelled  
  
"Yes, and good bye." Setsuna Said she opened a portal Hotaru stepped in it Usagi did and turned and looked at the scouts "I promise to fight you when you are no so weak" and with that Setsuna stepped in and they disappeared  
  
They appeared at the time gate. "it's time for you to leave Usagi-hime Luna, Artmais, and Hotaru will be there later, I must stay here and watch over the time gate" Setsuna said  
  
"YA!! I'M GOING HOME!!" Usagi yelled  
  
Hotaru giggled at Usagi out burst. "but you must not leave the apartment until they get there understood?" Setsuna said  
  
"Hmph.. Fine" Usagi said crossing her arms. Setsuna sighed and Hotaru giggled. Setsuna opened a portal  
  
"We'll see you later Usagi-hime" Setsuna said. Usagi nodded and stepped though the portal.  
  
*~~*~End~*~~*  
  
"USAGI-HIME!!USAGI-HIME!!! WAKE UP!!!" Someone yelled while shaking Usagi.  
  
"GO AWAY!!! I WANNA SLEEP!!" Usagi yelled back turning over, someone giggled  
  
Usagi opened her eyes "Luna? Artmais? Hotaru?" ~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it, I need some idea for my story if u have any ideas email at babygirl98564@hotmail.com thanxs koneko. 


	2. chp 2

Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you like this chapter. r/r  
  
*~~*Lasttime*~~* "USAGI-HIME!!USAGI-HIME!!! WAKE UP!!!" Someone yelled while shaking Usagi.  
  
"GO AWAY!!! I WANNA SLEEP!!" Usagi yelled back turning over, someone giggled  
  
I opened my eyes "Luna? Artmais? Hotaru?" *~~~* "Hello, Usagi" Luna said giving me a hug.  
  
"Hey, Luna" I said hugging her back.  
  
"Hotaru, Artmais" I said nodding a hi to the two of my feline cats who're now human.  
  
"Hime" Artmais said while hugging his hime. She returned the hug. Then Hotaru hugged me so I hug her back.  
  
"So..whats the Plan?" I asked them  
  
"We'll me and Artmais are posing as your okaasan, and otousan, ((mother & father)) and Hotaru is posing as your imoutosan ((younger sister))" Luna told Hotaru and me.  
  
"You and Hotaru well be attending Peacecraft Acadamy, Hotaru you are going to put then the some dorm as Relena Peacecraft so you can protect and watch over her, even if you get to hate her. Usagi you are going to be the some dorm as Gundam Pilot Wing Zero watch over him and the other pilots too, and don't tell them you are Gundam pilot 06 and 07 ((Hotaru Gundam is Shikyo mean death)) until we tell you too." Artmais said  
  
"We tell have to go to school?" I pouted While Hotaru giggled  
  
"Hai, Usagi" Luna said grin " You started tomorrow"  
  
I sighed "ok" "Well you two need your sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow" Artmais said. Everyone said there good nights. I fall asleep thinking about my brother, and the Gundam pilots, even if my brother would remember me, I know he was heartbroken.  
  
*~~~*Dream*~~~* I was walking around in the field of white roses, I don't how long I was walking the field, when I sat down, after a couple of minutes, everything started to melt away. It was pitch black, I stood up and looked around. "What is happening?" I asked  
  
"I'm sorry Hime." I heard a voice  
  
"Who's there?" I said as I looked around but I couldn't find the people how was talking.  
  
"Can you ever for give us.." Come another voices  
  
"we're very sorry but, We can't come back yet." the first voices said  
  
"We where foolish not to see."  
  
I saw two figures standing the distances "who are you?!!!!!" I cried  
  
"What they where up too."  
  
"We'll be back I promise hime."  
  
"Wait don't go" I yelled as I run towards the figures but if felted like I was running in places then they started to disappeared  
  
"Ja ne hime.." They both said disappearing *~~~*End*~~~* I set up in bed, and though about the dream I just had, could it be two of the scouts?? I asked myself, I looked at the clock and it read 5:30, I have and hour and a half to get ready for school, so I decided to took a shower. I relaxed as the warm water ran over my body, I thought about the dream, I had last night. I also thought about who the Gundam pilots are and how they act and if they where cute, after about 15 minutes there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah" I yelled "Breakfast is ready Usagi-hime" come Hotaru's voices for the other side of the door.  
  
"ok I'll be down in a minute" I replied. I got out of the shower and put on the school uniform and put my hair half up and half down. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Luna Artmais, and Hotaru was sitting at the table.  
  
"Good Morning" Hotaru chirped.  
  
I grunted and sat down by Hotaru, Luna sat a plate of food in front of me. It was done in lest then 30 sec. Because I haven't eat sense the other day. "I guess it's time for you two to leave, we can't go with you be have to meet Pluto but we'll come and visit you two later" Luna said picking up the plates.  
  
"Ok, come on Hotaru we better leave" I said I gave Luna and Artmais a hug was did Hotaru. We got up and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. We got into our Red car that was outside, and drove to school, it took about 15 minutes to get there I parked the car in the back of the school because I couldn't find any parking spots in the front. We sat there for a couple of minutes and look at the school. "Wow,, the school is pretty big, bigger then our old school" Hotaru said in awe "Yeah, but the uniforms are ugly pink, I wish I could wear the boys ones they look a lot better" I said looking down at my uniform. "True, I hope the rooms are not pink too" Hotaru said giggling, I smirked "yeah me too" "So..This is where we're going to live for a year, I can't wait to see want is in side the school" Hotaru said "Yeah, me too" I answered looking at her for the corner of my eye. Then We got out of the car.  
  
We started to school around the back of the school to get to the front of the school. "I like going to a new places" Hotaru said I wasn't paying attend to where I was going at run into someone  
  
"Sorry" I said was I look at the person I ran into...  
  
***~~~~~**** like it?? Sorry it's short, I'll make the next chapter longing and better... Who was it in the dream??? Who did she run into? U guys vote.If you have any ideas to the stroys plz e-mail cuz I have readers black..lol babygirl98564@hotmail.com Ja ne 


End file.
